Les Héros Du Cinéma
by Ashikako
Summary: "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne penses qu'à m'arrêter ? Pourquoi ? Tu me comprends pas ! Tu ne comprends pas que ce que je fais a un intérêt !" Unknown Movies, la romance est à prendre avec des pincettes, fin saison 1. Trash ? P'tet bien...


HEYYYYYY ! Je poste mon premier OS que j'ai écrit il a pas longtemps en plus... Je l'aime plutôt bien mais je dois avouer que je n'ai pas réussi à faire quelque chose d'aussi trash que j'en avais envie. Au Début j'hésitais entre faire un truc avec beaucoup d'amour dégoulinant ou non mais plus tard j'ai vu que Victor aimait bien les Fic salasses ! Du coup je me suis lancée et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Sinon merci à ma Beta, RiKKa-chou et sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils font partit d'Unknown movies et sont mélangés avec des personnages réels. Bien sûr, c'est une fanFICTION et ces personnages existent uniquement dans leurs œuvres originales ! Si cette fic dérange je la supprimerais ! :3

* * *

 _ **Les Héros du Cinéma**_

 **« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne penses qu'à m'arrêter ? Pourquoi ? Tu me comprends pas ?! Tu ne comprends pas que ce que je fais a un intérêt !**

 **\- Ça justifiera jamais de tuer des gens.**

 **\- Si ! Si justement, ça justifie tout ! C'est pour le cinéma !**

 **\- Tu ne resteras jamais rien d'autre qu'un tueur !**

 **\- Alors c'est ce que tu penses ? Mais pourquoi cet acharnement sur moi ? Des tueurs, y'en a des millions, alors pourquoi moi, hein ? C'est quoi ton problème ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Alors vas-y, explique ! C'est quoi le problème ?**

 **\- Je suis plus doué que toi.**

 **\- Juste une question d'ego ? Nan ! Le gentil qui attrape le méchant c'est bien trop simple ! Non, toi, t'es spécial, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Tes ''analyses'', elles sont mal foutes, je fais bien mieux.**

 **\- Attend, tu parles de mes analyses ? Mais tu fais quelque chose toi, Commissaire ?**

 **\- Fossoyeur.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Tout ça, toutes tes émissions, tu les fais sur Youtube, non ?**

 **\- Oui et alors ?**

 **\- Et tu n'as jamais été voir ce qu'il y a chez les autres ?**

 **\- Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! Ne me dis pas que tu viens d'ici toi aussi ! Tu me réserveras toujours des surprises ! Mais du coup ça change tout, c'est plus simple. Fais équipe avec moi ou meurt. »**

Le Commissaire ou plutôt le Fossoyeur parut troublé par la proposition inattendue du fou qu'il traquait. Il avait le choix, vivre en tuant des gens et parlant de ce qu'il aime ou mourir sans avoir transgressé ses lois. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas, peu importe comment on voyait les choses, il semblait piégé. Résolu au choix de tuer ou être tué.

 **« Alors, ''Fossoyeur'' ? Ça sonne un peu meurtrier tu ne trouves pas ? Moi j'trouve... »**

Le meurtrier qui lui posait ce dilemme paraissait s'amuser, il jouait vraiment avec lui. Ne supportant pas ça, le Fossoyeur reprit la parole, en ayant une idée derrière la tête.

 **« Tu veux jouer, c'est ça ? Donc ça t'éclate... Écoute moi bien pauvre tache, j'ai déjà vu ce que tu fais, c'est nul, je fais bien mieux que toi et seul, même si on faisait équipe, tu serais à la traîne. »**

Le meurtrier sembla vexé par ces paroles sûrement dites trop vite. Il connaissait sa valeur, il savait qu'il faisait le bien, il était un héros. Le héros du cinéma. Les gens allaient voir des films inutiles, qui tachaient le cinéma, le film _Les nouvelles aventures d'Aladin_ en témoignait et la police osait encore se dresser contre lui. Pourtant, il défendait le cinéma mieux que personne, un passionné, un héros, le héros du cinéma ! Peu importe par qui il était accompagné, il restait le meilleur ! Les gens ne pouvaient pas parler de cinéma, pas comme lui.

 **« - Écoute-moi bien, je vais te laisser ici cette nuit, dans ma cave, tu sais bien ? Là où ils sont tous morts et demain matin, si tu ne connais pas mon prénom, tu vas devoir rester avec moi.**

 **\- N'importe quoi, t'as pas accès à cet endroit, il est surveillé.**

 **\- T'es sûr ? Moi je commencerais à réfléchir si j'étais toi !**

 **\- Crève ! Ils vont venir me chercher.**

 **\- Hahahaha ! Tu crois ça ? Tu- Tu crois que tu as tout bien planifié ? Que t'es le meilleur ? C'est ça ?! »**

Le fou appuya sur un interrupteur, illuminant le lieu où ils se trouvaient depuis le début. Ils étaient dans la cave, la cave du début et le Commissaire, lui, était sur cette chaise, comme les autres. Une subite envie de vomir lui tordit la gorge. Le laissant néanmoins hurler son mécontentement.

 **« - C'est impossible ! Comment t'as fait ? EXPLIQUE-TOI ! Tu les as tué eux aussi ?!**

 **\- Hm... Gydias ? »**

Une ombre s'approcha d'eux, le Commissaire cru au début qu'un complice du tueur apportait la dépouille de son collègue, mais ce n'était pas un énième cadavre qui s'approcha de lui. C'était Gydias, lui-même et accompagné d'un simple sourire sadique. Ce dernier s'approcha, un pistolet à la main, il regarda avec admiration le meurtrier et lui tendit son arme, pensant qu'il était temps pour lui et l'amoureux de cinéma d'achever son ancien collègue qu'il était heureux de quitter. Le Commissaire resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle pitoyable. Il n'avait même pas de question, il avait déjà tout comprit, sa mort arrivait, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

 **« Non ! »**

Son dernier ennemi chargea son arme.

 **« NON ! »**

En une seconde, il visa puis tira. Le Fossoyeur avait fermé les yeux, la peur, le dégoût, la haine, la trahison. Aux pieds du meurtrier au seul visage connu, un corps, du sang, Gydias. Le collègue, qui l'avait trahi, s'était fait descendre par le monstre qu'il avait aidé et bientôt, le Commissaire, ou maintenant le Fossoyeur, allait être complice dans les meurtres encore plus violents et dégueulasses de ce monstre sans cœur.

 **« - Quoi ? Mais... Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!**

 **\- Il ne me servait plus à rien, il voulait me suivre mais maintenant je t'ai toi, le deuxième spécial du cinéma.**

 **\- T'es un putain de malade ! »**

Le Commissaire cria, encore et encore pour que quelqu'un l'entende et le trouve, pour que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide mais rien, la nuit passa. Les longues heures que le Fossoyeur n'avait pas passé à appeler de l'aide, il les avait passé à réfléchir sur cette horreur de nom que le meurtrier devait bien porter. Toutes les preuves qu'il avait réussi à obtenir, la moindre information lui paraissait utile. La vérité c'est que le nom ou l'âge de ses victimes n'avait aucune importance. Il aurait pu avoir toutes les informations personnelles du serial killer s'il avait su plus tôt que tout se retrouvait sur Youtube. Il s'en voulait, terriblement, de ne pas avoir eu le réflexe, pourtant logique de le chercher sur tous les supports possibles. Un homme qui aimait autant le cinéma ne pouvait pas laisser aucune trace. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard pour chercher, le jour se levait et il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le nom qui lui sauverait son reste de vie. Il était en retard, de quelques heures aurait dit le Fossoyeur qui attendait le verdict qui lui était destiné. Le meurtrier sans nom rentra, prêt à faire de sa victime son nouveau compagnon, avant même que cette dernière n'ait eu le temps de se tromper. Il tendit un croissant à son nouvel ami, qui s'empressa de le manger, mort de faim. Le Fossoyeur le regarda droit dans les yeux avec toujours cette haine et ce dégoût. Son interlocuteur s'amusa de la situation avant de poser sa question.

 **« Alors ? C'est quoi mon petit nom ? »**

Le Fossoyeur arrêta tout ce qu'il faisait, il n'avait aucune idée de comment les parents de cet homme avait décidé de le nommer. Il n'en savait rien, il avait peur de son futur, mais il ne voulait pas le rejoindre. Il frissonna, pourquoi il ne voulait pas ? Parce qu'il n'aimait pas cette personne.

 **« - À combien d'essais j'ai droit ?**

 **\- Un seul.**

 **\- Impossible, j'hésite trop... Tu as si peur que je gagne ?**

 **\- Dans ce cas tu as droit à trois tentatives, rien que pour toi, t'es content ? »**

Encore ces agissements, comme s'il s'amusait, comme s'il le prenait pour un gamin qui doit répondre à une simple devinette. Le Commissaire baissa les yeux, réfléchissant à trois prénoms, plutôt communs ou Unknown eux aussi, toutes ces questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre même avec des heures de réflexions.

 **« - Antoine ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- … Dylan ?**

 **\- Non. »**

Le meurtrier laissa échapper intentionnellement un rire sadique. Ils allaient devenir de bons amis, plus facilement que prévu même. Ça lui paraissait presque trop simple.

 **« Jérémy ? »**

Le meurtrier se mit à rire bien plus fort, prouvant bien évidemment que le Fossoyeur avait tort. Il avait joué son destin sur un jeu stupide. Suivant les règles de ce fou, il devrait faire équipe avec lui, mais lui n'était pas du même avis. Il n'avait qu'une seule parole, mais il n'avait en aucun cas promit d'obéir bien gentiment aux exigences du tueur sans nom. Il devait trouver un moyen de rattraper la situation, l'homme sans nom n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le tuer maintenant et il devait en tirer profit, après tout, lui non plus ne connaissait pas le commissaire.

 **« Et moi alors ? C'est des jeux qu'tu veux faire alors c'est bon ? Si tu trouves mon nom je te suivrais bien gentiment, j'ai qu'une parole ! Et puis de toute façon personne ne pourrait venir me chercher, n'est-ce pas !?**

 **\- Si je réussis et que tu essayes de me trahir tu meurs.**

 **\- Très bien. Alors, mon nom ? T'as le droit qu'à une seule chance. Sinon sans relâche dès que je pourrais, j'essayerais de te tuer, de mettre une balle dans ta petite tête pour pouvoir te cracher dessus !**

 **\- On se calme ! Alors, ton prénom, mmh... François.**

 **\- Comment ?! C'est impossible ! NON ! »**

Le meurtrier sortit un téléphone de sa poche, il le sortit d'un air moqueur. Partout, des screens de sa chaîne, de son Twitter, de son Facebook. Toutes les informations qu'il aurait pu récupérer y étaient.

 **« Tu vois, c'est là qu'on voit notre différence de niveau. D'ailleurs je comprends vraiment pas comment vous avez fait pour ne vraiment rien trouver ! Ah ! Mais oui, j'oubliais, vous ne saviez même pas que votre tueur torturait vos précieux civils incultes sur Internet. »**

Le Commissaire cracha, comme s'il crachait son honneur. Il se détestait, il s'en voulait encore une fois, d'avoir été si peu prévenant. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre, le désespoir lui allait bien mal. À partir de maintenant, et pour un bon moment, ils allaient travailler ensemble pour cultiver des gens et en tuant d'autres. C'était comme ça qu'il comptait faire, jusqu'au moment où il aurait l'occasion d'achever cette personne qui restait définitivement son ennemi.

 **« Je m'appelle Victor et c'est un réel plaisir de travailler avec toi, Fossoyeur. »**

~O~O~O~

 _ **« Sur ce, c'était Unknown Movies, merci d'avoir suivi l'émission, n'hésitez pas à la partager et blablabla, nous on a un truc à enterrer dans ton jardin. »**_

Un mois, ça faisait un mois que les deux hommes voyageaient, éduquaient et tuaient ensemble. Au début, le Fossoyeur comptait ses victimes avec pitié et désolation. Mais plus le nombre de victimes augmentait, plus le désintérêt pour la vie d'autrui le gagnait. La folie de Victor avait fini par déteindre sur la netteté d'esprit du Fossoyeur. Au fur et à mesure des morts, des cadavres enterrés et des taches de sang sur son visage, il avait commencé à croire que tous leurs agissements étaient parfaitement normaux. Il avait toujours cette haine envers Victor, mais cette dernière s'était transformée.

 _Je dois présenter Unknown Movies seul ! JE suis le héros du cinéma !_

Mais attendant le bon moment pour prendre la place de Victor, il creusait, pour enterrer un énième cadavre, comme à son habitude.

 **« - J'suis pas croque-mort moi !**

 **\- C'est toi qui as choisi de t'appeler Fossoyeur.**

 **\- Tss ! »**

Le corps enfin en terre et intraçable, ils partirent dormir dans la maison de la victime du cinéma. Ils faisaient ça maintenant, une idée du Fossoyeur pour éviter de se faire prendre à cause des traces qu'ils auraient pu laisser dans un hôtel. Ils leurs demandaient gentiment, avec une arme collée contre la tempe, où se trouvait leur maison et s'ils vivaient seuls. Dans le cas où il n'avait pas de maison de libre, ils allaient dormir dans cette cave, où ils avaient formé leur alliance. Mais il était rare qu'il n'y ait pas de maison confortable pour passer une bonne nuit de tranquillité après avoir achevé une vie. Comme leur victime leur avait dit, la route fut courte. Les héros du cinéma s'installèrent, regardant la télévision et s'amusant des informations concernant la nouvelle équipe de police qui s'occupait de l'affaire des fous du cinéma. Tant mieux pour eux, le frigo était plein, la nuit dernière ils étaient chez une fille végétarienne avec rien qui leur plaisait dans son frigo. Mais ce soir, après avoir bien mangé, ils allèrent se coucher ensemble. La victime vivait dans un appartement plutôt miteux et ce qui était le mieux restait en effet son frigo. Les deux hommes étaient totalement détendus et absolument pas sur leurs gardes. Le Fossoyeur repensait au début de son enquête, pensant que les premiers épisodes d'Unknown Movies n'étaient pas si mal que ça tout compte fait. Il commença à énumérer tout ce que son compagnon faisait avant et une idée frappante lui vint.

 **« Victor, pourquoi tu violes plus les cadavres de tes victimes ? Tu aurais pitié de ces cons ? »**

Choqué par cette question, Victor se retourna et le fixa droit dans les yeux durant de longues secondes. Le Fossoyeur parut déconcerté par cette étrange réaction et maintint le regard, le transformant en un regard questionné. Un rire aussi ironique que terrifiant le fit frissonner, il était pourtant habitué à des meurtres de sang-froid, mais pour ce coup-là, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Le fou s'approcha doucement du Fossoyeur, lui faisant redouter le pire. Il s'approcha de son oreille et d'une voix aussi basse que forte, il dit :

 **« Parce que j'aime les entendre crier. »**

À ces mots, il attrapa les cheveux du Fossoyeur tirant sa tête vers lui avec la brutalité qu'il accordait d'habitude à ses victimes. Il l'embrassa, longuement, jusqu'à ce que l'air lui manque à lui aussi. Il recommença une seconde fois, ne manquant pas de lui mordre la langue jusqu'au sang cette fois. Le Fossoyeur parvint enfin à reprendre le contrôle de sa langue pour stopper le baiser.

 **« -Tu compte faire quoi là ?**

 **\- Te faire crier. »**

Victor attrapa les mains du Fossoyeur, qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Il attrapa la première chose qu'il avait sous la main et attacha solidement les mains de sa nouvelle victime, bien que différente cette fois. Le Fossoyeur se laissa faire, il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre mais il n'avait rien à perdre et il en avait envie, peut-être... De plus, en voyant son collègue à qui il voulait la place il commença à faire marcher son imagination pour arriver à ses fins. Peu importe ce qu'il devrait subir, il y arriverait. Le meurtrier commença donc, il avait vraiment un complexe d'infériorité, le Fossoyeur attaché, à genoux et presque nu et lui, debout, devant, comme si rien ne se passait. Il lui força la main, jusqu'à s'étouffer même. Pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, le Fossoyeur ne put rien faire, rien dire en essayant de le pas en mourir d'étouffement. L'homme qu'il appelait avant le meurtrier le lui fit avaler, risquant presque de faire un nouveau mort, bien que cette fois involontaire. Mais une fois ne lui suffisait pas, ça faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il n'avait rien fait et peu importe le temps que ça lui prendrait, il voulait entendre son ''spécial'' crier. Il le poussa contre le mur collé au lit, avec un sourire fou. Victor descendit du lit, cherchant partout dans la chambre. Il finit par enfin trouver un préservatif. Il remonta et s'assit à genoux devant l'homme toujours attaché. Il lui présenta la capote avec ce petit air joueur et moqueur qui lui aillait bien.

 **« - Mets-la-moi !**

 **\- T'as attaché mes mains.**

 **\- Avec ta bouche.**

 **\- Va crever !**

 **\- Très bien ! »**

Victor finit quand même par mettre cette capote avant de coller la tête de son compagnon dans les draps. Il agrippa ses hanches, lubrifia un minimum pour faciliter la chose et sans autre préparation ou délicatesse, il le pénétra. Un cri, bien qu'étouffé s'éleva. Il avait déjà réussi, ce sentiment de supériorité qu'avait besoin de ressentir ce fou était contenté. Il commença quand même à bouger, sans prévenir son amant ni même lui demander si il n'était pas déchiré. Ce cri, il l'avait trouvé tellement sexy, il le voulait encore, et encore, et encore. Plus rien d'autre lui importait, il se sentait puissant et pour l'instant, il avait gagné son combat. Il retourna son partenaire pour pouvoir admirer son visage au bord des larmes, mais ce qu'il vu lui paraissait bien plus distrayant.

 **« - Arrête !**

 **\- C'est pas vrai, tu bandes ?! Parce que t'aime ça ? »**

Un immense rire se fit entendre. Le Fossoyeur détourna le regard, pour la première fois, gêné des circonstances.

 **« La ferme... ! »**

Il était rouge et ne pouvait même pas se cacher avec ses mains attachées. Presque mignon pensa le tueur. Ce dernier se décida, il prit en main son partenaire, s'il refusait de crier de douleur, il criait de jouissance. Il avait ce qu'il voulait, des vas et viens plus qu'insistants des deux côtés, causaient de petits cris dû à la chaleur et le plaisir qui émanait d'eux. Les voisins auraient aurait presque pu croire à un porno en entendant les bruits qui s'échappaient de la pièce. En fait, c'était la cinquième fois que le Fossoyeur avait atteint le septième ciel, de même pour Victor mais, même fatigué, ils continuaient. Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils pourraient coucher de leur vie. Le premier meurtrier se retira épuisé et au bord de la perte de connaissance. C'était la dernière fois, il jeta la capote usée à côté des autres et regarda son amant, totalement mort, mais toujours en érection, son visage était rouge et fiévreux mais tout le reste de son corps semblait n'attendre que ça. Victor le regarda quelques secondes, avant de décider. Il commença par l'embrasser, puis il descendit, encore, encore, encore. Pour à son tour, donner une dernière dose de plaisir à son partenaire, n'hésitant pas à garder son sadisme qu'il fit quelques fois ressortir puis, sentant son amant venir, il s'arrêta, et se rhabilla, laissant l'ancien commissaire dans cet état semi-vivant horrible.

 **« - Attends... ! Tu... Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça... Détache au moins mes mains...**

 **\- Supplie-moi.**

 **\- Tss ! J'vais t'buter...**

 **\- Alors c'est non.**

 **\- Attends ! Je... Je t'en supplie...**

 **\- Et bien tu vois quand tu veux ! »**

Il détacha les mains de son amant, remarquant un détail dont il avait déjà quelques soupons. Il se releva, fit un pas pour sortir mais avant de partir pour de bon, il se retourna, une arme à la main et tira. Le Commissaire était mort, lui aussi tué par un homme qui l'avait emprisonné dans sa folie du cinéma. Il gisait là, étendu dans un lit lui aussi une arme à la main, il était lui aussi près, pour que lui soit le meilleur, après tout, pour le cinéma, qui ne le ferait pas ?

 **« Tu aurais dû t'en souvenir, j'ai toujours une longueur d'avance. »**

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, vous le pouvez, profitez en ! Et à la prochaine je ne sais pas ou et quand mais à la prochaine ! ;)

PS: Je l'ai posté vendredi, il est 3h du mat' !

W.A.


End file.
